teen titans and teen Justice
by TerraFied
Summary: Teen titans help teen justice and theres some love in for the teens!
1. The trip there

_**Teen**__** titans/ teen justis**_

** Teen justis Electro half man half robot, Aqua controls water, Shadow can levitate and read minds and Ferrin can controls the 4 elements. **

**Chapter 1**

**The trip there!**

I got up and looked at the clock, 8:30. I sat up and rubbed my head, then put on my ripped tights, short blue shorts, a white top and slip on red shoes. Then I went down the side of my bed and took out a box, in the box it had black mini shaped, silver glitter, a couple of buttons and a book. I took out the glitter out and took my favourite bag out, then sprinkled it some of the glitter in. I then put everything in my room in this little bag; you see the glitter was given to me by my little sister Annie. I then put the whole box into my bag and floated down stairs. (To float I used my power of wind.) I reached the bottom of the stairs and everyone was standing there.

'What took you so long?' Aqua asked.

'Shadow said were leving for titans tower at half 8.' I smiled.

'No Ferrin I said half 7.' Shadow said.

'...I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!' I yelled.

We got into the TJ van, (Really an rv) and Electro sat in the drivers seat and started the van, we all got in. Aqua sat in the bathroom throwing up, Shadow  
>was levitating above her chair, and I was in the bedroom sleeping, then about 15 mins later there was a banging at my door.<p>

'Huuuu? WHAT?' I yeled at Shadow.

'Aqua threw up all over the floor and it stinks!' Shadow ran in holding her nose.

'Yeah, Ferrin can you make it go away?' Electro said like a babie.

'Fine!' I said, felling like I had to do everything.

I got my hands and done a little dance suddenly a big wind picked up all of the durt from the ground and fell in the toilet.

I ran threw to check if it hit Aqua, and when I got threw Aqua wasnt there, we checked everywhere and couldnt find her.

I sat by the window and watched the water as we went over the brige. And something got my eye, it was something swiming and jomping out of the water! It looked like a dolphin, but then I looked closer and saw it wasnt a dolphin but was Aqua! I took a deep breth and looked out the window, then I saw that we were coming to the end of the brige! I jumped out of my seat and grabed the door.

'AQUA, COME ON WERE COMING TO THE END OF THE BRIGE!' I yeled.

She jumped so far into the sky she done a wonderful land on her feet.

I went to tell, Electro and Shadow but when I saw what they were doing I left it! They had there heads stuck in the bed looking for Aqua, with there asses sticking out the end.

We were almosed there, (After Aqua tooled the others she was back) and i was getting bored.

The van stoped and we were just out of the the tower, but we still had one problem, becase there is a big river and Electro cant get wet!

'HOW THE HELL AM I MET TO GET TO THE TOWER?' he yeld.

sudenly eveydone looked at me.

'What, what did I do now?' I said.

'Can you do me a faver?' Electro asked, trying to put on a cute face. (Never worked).

'It depends?' I frownd.

'... MAKE A BRIGE!' he yelled again.

'OK! Calm, fine i'll be a sec.' I said.

I closed my eyes and started to make a brige, slowly. By this pont Aqua was getting board, so she jumped into the water and tryed to swim, but the titans had made sure no powers can work in the water.

I finished the brige and we walked across leving the van.

we got there and when Aqua went to knock, I pushed her out the way thinking, 'That pink headed freak, no one can hear her knock.

I banged on the door loud... no one came, I banged even louder... again nothing and by this pont I was getting mad! I didnt realise it but I was on fire I banged as hard as I could and the door fell down.

'Oops, Sorry.' I said as all the titans looked at me in shock.

Beast boy and Cyborg droped the X-box remotes and ternd around in shock.

Robin ternd from his music which was soo loud his hair was going back, Starfire trying ro make something to eat. (It looked pink and I think it was moving!)

But raven was in the corner of the living room levatating.

Robin walked over to ua and he looked angry!


	2. getting started

_**Teen**__** titans/ teen justis**_

** Teen justis Electro half man half robot, Aqua controls water, Shadow can levitate and read minds and Ferrin can controls the 4 elements. **

**Chapter2**

**getting started**

****'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR DOOR?' Robbin yelled

'Calm!' I said flicking my hand and putting the door back up.

'Look we were toled to come and get help from yous.' Electro sain.

'We dont need to teach you, who toled you any way?' Robin asked.

'Your maw.'I joked.

'...Oh... come in then.' he said like I was telling the truth.

'Can we just forget what just happend?' Electro asked.

'...Sure, Im robin.'He smiled.

Every one said hi and was happy, but I flew over to the step and sat down next to Raven.

'Why arnt you over saying hi?'I asked after hering her eyes on the back of my head.

'Why arnt you?'she said, trying to change it around.

'Whats the pont in saying hi if were not going to be hear for long?'I said making my pont.

'Thats why i dont say hi.'She smiled, thinking that sghe had found someone that undestood her.

It had soon been 2 days and I realised i hadnt unpacked. I grabed my little bag and ran to my wrordrobe and started putting my clothes in it whn there was a knock at my door, when I opend it it was raven, Her hair was in a mess and her pj trowsers were on the rong way.

'Whats rong?'I asked.

'I cant sleep, I keep thinking about people, er things and-' I cut her of becase I knew what she was tallking about.

'YOU FANCY BEAST BOY!' I yeled at the top of my voce.

'NO I DONT!'Raven yeled louder so who herd me would hear her.

I gave her a dead look and she cracked.

'How did you know?' She asked.

'When we tuched I lernd a lot about your expressions.' I smiled.

'Well do you think he likes me?'She asked like a teen girl.

'Well Ill check!' I said jumping out the door and flotting down stairs, I reached the door, as I opend it Beast boy was sitting on the rocks.

'What up?'I asked.

'Nothin just 15 of september you know Terras birthday.'He frownd.

'Terra? Iv herd that name a lot. Look maby you should move on.' I said trying to make him feel better.

'Move on?'He asked.

'Yeah you know the saying, There are more fish in the sea.'I smiled.

'..OK I have the right person!'He smiled.

'I have a better person!'I said trying to change his mine even thought I had know idea who he was talking about.

'Who?'He was wondering.

'How about Raven?'I smiled.

'Thats who I was going to get!' He smiled and ran into the house.

I sat out alone and looked across the water when I saw him, He flashed in and her was a blue skind man, I didnt see him properly, but he looked amazing, befor he flashed and disapeard!


	3. its war!

_**Teen**__** titans/ teen justis**_

**Just to let you now That this is not a bb x rae fan fic, but thanx for reading!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

For once in our life we didn't have to fight in a hole day, infact we didn't have to fight a bad guy in almost 2 weeks and at this pont Beast boy had lost his mind and raven was trying to calm him down.

Beast boy thought that the bad guys were forming a big army to attack us.

'Beast boy I do not think thats going to happen.' Starfire smiled.

'HOW DO YOU KNOW?' Beast boy said making himself sceard.

'beast boy just relax y'all.' Cyborg frownd.

'RELAX? RELAX? TELL ME CY HOW AM I MENT TO RELAX?'Beast boy asked, then ternd into a crow and flw=ew to his room.

we all laghed a little then just done what we would do when no bad guys are around.

But something was up!

At 5pm the red alarm went of, so i started to get ready,

I put my tartan skirt on and slid into my white top, Then I put my tartan jumper around my waist.

As i went down stairs I had a bad feeling in me.

'I toled you he was right.' Cyborg said.

'...No you never!' Robin yeled.

'Whats going on?' I asked.

'Why dont you look for your self.'Robin said putong me in front of the screen.

As I looked out shock apeard on my face, Beast boy was right!

There was about 600 bad guys and only 596 good guys, the bad gays were coming more and more.

'What the hell is going on? Beasr boy asked walking down stairs and seeing what I saw.

'I toled yous!' Beast boy yeled.

Soon we all left the tower and stood out side for a bit, It seamed no one had started to fight yet, then robin done the one thing that made the bad guys attack.

'TEEN TITANS GO!' Everyone started to fight, Us in the teen justice looked at each other and thought we would start to fight.

Unfortunately I dont remember a lot of it, I hit dr light with a fire ball and he sent it back.

Then I remember my sister Shadow coming up to me.

'Ferrin? Ferrin, are you ok? Im gunu take you home ok.' She said and then looked up, It was the blue guy, but i couldnt see his face becase everything was fuzzy.

'Ill take her your neaded hear.'He said.

I just remember being placed in those warm hands and then seing our living room, then...nothing.


	4. the perfict guy

**_Teen titans/ teen justice_**

**I hope your enjoying, sorry that this chapter took a bit to get in! :(**

**Chapter 4**

**The perfect guy!**

****I woke up on the couch, I was raped in a red silk cover, it was dark then I heard a man light and the TV. I smiled at the sound and opened my eyes. I saw a figure, it looked the same as the one I saw in the dark, a blue man, but then he talked.

'So you're finally up hu?' he said.

'Yeah...what happened?' I asked.

'You hit dr light with fire and he put a force field up so it hit you.' He smiled.

He put a cold hand on my head.

'You're burning up.' He said

'….Hi? 'I said thinking who this hot man is.

'Ho hi I'm Killawatt.' He smiled.

'Well I'm Ferrin.' I smiled.

'You ready?' he asked.

'What for?' I said confused.

'Well we won the battle and are having a party!' he laughed.

'Really?' I said exited.

'Yeah, let's go! … Well would you like to change clothes?' He said looking me up and down.

I saw that I had burn marks all down me and my top was ripped and my skirt had a big hole in it. I smiled and ran up to my room, when I came down I was wearing my shorts and a grey short top with a cute bunny on it.

'You ready?' He asked.

'Yeah.' I smiled.

When we got there everyone was dancing and having fun.

I went to the seats and sat down, about 6 mins later Killawatt came up to me.

'Why aren't you dancing?' He asked.

'I don't dance.' I said, in a little laugh.

'You don't dance? Come on everyone dances.' He laughed, puling me up to the dance floor.

I laughed and went along.

'Come on put your hands hear.'He smiled, helping me dance.

Soon I was getting it!

'Oh hi Ferrin, see your out and about now!' Shadow called, and came running up to me.

'…Er.. Are you ok Shadow? 'I asked.

'Yeah why wouldn't I be?' She laughed.

'Well your laughing and smiling.' I said like it was a bad thing.

'YEAH! Isn't it the best!' she said dancing of.

I grind and keeped on dancing with Killawatt.


	5. last night!

**_Teen titans/ teen justice_**

**I hope your enjoying, sorry that this chapter took a bit to get in! :(**

Chapter 5

I woke up lying next to the window in titan's tower, I looked across the room to see Raven lying over the mantel piece in her purple pj top and her pj bottoms over the couch seat, Shadow lying on the kitchen table with her head of the edge, Electro and Cyborg were upside down on the couch. I soon got Raven and Shadow up; we went to get the 2 robot boys up when we heard a moan from behind the kitchen table.

I looked across the end of it and lying on the floor were Robin and starfire. Totally knocked out.

I giggled and got the robots up. That day we kept on getting phone calls from our friends about the pics we put up on Facebook. Soon I had enough and went on my Facebook.

'MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?' I screamed.

Everyone came up to me and looked over my shoulder. All of us drunk and loopy had put pics of our night up on Facebook so EVERYONE could see. I tried and tried to delete them but it wouldn't work.

'we should just leave them.' Electro yawned.

'…WHY?' I shouted at him.

'well its not like the whole world can see them.' He walked over to the couch.

'… Fine.' I closed my lap top over and flew up to my room.

It was 3 in the morning when the door went.

I scratched my head and flew down stairs.

'h-h-h-hi.' I yawned.

'…are you ok?' Killawat asked me.

'Ho hi, what are you doing hear?' I asked.

'well I had to leave my house because… Well I cant find it.' He went red.

'What do you mean?' I looked confused.

'Well when we got loopy I… I lost my house to some fuckin hobo!' he yelled.

'Then where do you live?' I asked him.

'I apparently live in a house in spring Ice land .' He rubbed his head.

'…LOL!' I yelled and laughed.

'Ok can I stay her?' He asked.

'Sure.' I let him in and showed him to the spare room.

'Ok this is the only spare room so un pack your… thing and I'll see you in the mornin.'I closed the door behind me and walked into my room.

'Shit, why didn't I make my move then? What I'm I saying he doesn't like me in that way.' I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
